


Судьба, что хуже смерти: пытки во вселенной Варкрафта

by Feloriel



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Essays, Gen, Graphic description of torture, Mention of Suicide/Suicide Attempt, Meta, Nonfiction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm, Sensory Deprivation, Solitary Confinement
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feloriel/pseuds/Feloriel
Summary: Но речь здесь лишь об Иллидане, потому что не диплом же для магистратуры пишем.Очень ненаучная статья о пытках, заключении Иллидана и последствиях этих событий.





	Судьба, что хуже смерти: пытки во вселенной Варкрафта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fate Worse Than Death: Torture in the Warcraft Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524816) by [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo). 



У меня очень много проблем с лором Варкрафта. Я его люблю, да, я умру за Варкрафт если попросят, но в нём нет никакого смысла, он меняется так сильно и так часто, что я до сих пор не знаю, что можно и что нельзя считать каноном, и мне очень хотелось бы какого-то интенсива по истории Азерота.  
  
Но если есть что-то, в чём, как мне кажется, я довольно хорошо разбираюсь, то это история Иллидана — просто потому, что я одержим этим чуваком вот прямо уже вечность. Так вот в чём же заключаются мои главные вопросы к лору Варкрафта:  
  
Что за чёрт, почему, черт побери, кто-то когда-то подумал, что было бы хорошей идеей запереть его на десять тысяч лет? Убить на десять тысяч лет, а потом вернуть? Да, с этим есть проблемы, Но в Азероте это случается чуть ли не каждый день. Магическая кома? С ней те же проблемы. Но вот заключение?  
  
Проведу параллель: в Dishonored, другой игре, что мне очень нравится, вам дают выбор: убить свою цель или же избавиться от неё таким способом, который будет не смертельным, но при этом окажется в тысячу раз более жестоким, чем смерть. Сжечь лицо священника и обречь его на смерть от чумы; отправить знатную женщину жить со сталкером-психопатом, который ею одержим, отрезать языки двум братьям и отправить их работать в их же собственных шахтах.  
  
А сейчас подумайте о Малфурионе, который никогда не убьет своего брата. Подумайте о том, что он сделал. Было ли это лучше всего, описанного выше? Стоило ли это того — оставлять брата в живых лишь для того, чтобы вскоре о нём забыть до тех самых пор, пока он не вернется чтобы спасти мир и умереть насовсем?  
  
И вот, потому, что я тот ещё ботан и не хочу готовиться к универу, держите небольшую статью о судьбе Иллидана — о том, какой она была и какой должна была быть.  
  
Сразу предупреждаю: в этой псевдостатье нет никакой чёткой структуры. Я просто пишу всё по ходу.  
  
  
 **Канон: с чего мы начинаем и что всё это значит**  
  
В каноне Иллидан заперт в темнице под горой Хиджал с конца Войны Древних и до самых дней Плети, что плюс-минус складывается в десять тысяч лет. Это, конечно же, случается через пару недель, если не дней, после того, как ему показали видение Вселенной, сгорающей в пламени Легиона. Это нельзя сравнить с просмотром фильма ужасов, ведь это было именно видением, вызванным магией, что заставила его поверить — вполне обоснованно, — что они никак, вообще никак, не могут позволить своему миру закончить вот так же. Это должно было потрясти его до глубины души, даже просто потому, что он увидел, как всё ему известное и неизвестное исчезает в огромном взрыве смерти и титанической ярости, а это именно тот кошмар, что остается с человеком на всю жизнь.  
  
Это даже если не вспоминать всех тех ужасных ран, что он получил помимо ужасного опыта: ему напросто выжгли глаза и заменили их огнем скверны. Огнём скверны, которая, напомню вам, известна своими разрушающими свойствами, что превращает существ в монстров, подобия которых Лавкрафту даже не снились.  
  
Вот те два факта, что мы знаем об этих его новых глазах: они светятся даже через повязку и их не в силах остановить нечто столь простое, как темнота.  
  
“Древняя тьма, окружавшая его, мешала видеть не более чем отсутствие глаз. Когда-то он был одним из величайших чародеев. Его призрачное зрение позволяло разглядеть каждый дюйм клетки с куда большей ясностью, чем глаза из плоти.” [1]  
  
Не было бы таким диким предположением сказать, что эти его новые глаза могут видеть через повязку… и через веки тоже. Потому можно предположить, что Иллидан не может закрыть глаза, да и, к тому же, они вполне могут причинять ему довольно-таки сильную боль, если учесть то, что было немного выше упомянуто о свойствах скверны.  
  
Хреново быть им, правда?  
  
Так вот, Иллидан серьёзно ранен и очень близок к тому, чтобы сойти с ума, из-за насланных на него Саргерасом видений/галлюцинаций. Его брат и лучшая подруга и так почти не хотят с ним говорить, особенно в те дни, когда он вроде бы как предал их ради Легиона или, что там они подумали, он сделал, да и вообще Иллидана изобразили ужасно горделивым типом; навряд ли он решил бы обратиться за помощью и поддержкой, которые ему так очевидно нужны.  
  
И пока мы упомянули этих двух, Тиранда и близнецы ведь почти одного возраста; она, похоже, лишь становится на путь жрицы, когда начинается Война Древних. Что, в общем-то, значит, что эти трое очень молоды; может, в переводе на эльфийский возраст, им около двадцати, если даже не ещё меньше. Знаете, что случается, если в двадцать лет выжечь глаза, показать конец света, а потом почти уничтожить весь народ, не дав между событиями передохнуть или даже получить какую-либо поддержку? Скорее всего, такой человек сломается. Но Иллидан, конечно же, не обычный двадцатилетний парень, или столетний парень, не знаю, что там эльфы считают старшим юношеским возрастом, поэтому он остаётся в относительном порядке благодаря чудотворному подавлению эмоций.  
  
Так вот что это всё значит, потому что, несмотря на то, что там думают в Близзард, люди не из камня делаются — Иллидан, скорее всего, всё это время был в миллиметре от приступа паники.   
  
А потом вся эта ситуация с Колодцем Вечности, ну... он, ок, взорван к чертям. И если судить по тому, как эльфы крови и ночнорождённые угасают после потери своего колодца, то это настоящая трагедия. Пользователи арканы, маги, в число которых входит и Иллидан, должны были почувствовать это сразу же, ощутив отсутствие магии через пару моментов после этого. Что, очевидно, нельзя расценивать, как позитивный опыт — даже до того, как лишённое магии существо начинает превращаться в подобие зомби от голода. Когда Кель'тас приходит к нему за помощью, Иллидан говорит: “Я разделяю боль твоей зависимости. Твоей жажды магии. [...] Этому нет исцеления.” [2]. Это уже не просто голод, это самая настоящая ломка.  
  
Быстро приведу вам список самых часто встречающихся симптомов ломки: приступы паники, постоянная дрожь, сложности с концентрацией, провалы в памяти, тревожность, раздражительность, головные боли, боли в мышцах, тошнота и проблемы со сном [3]. Ломку можно чем-то сравнить с гриппом, но она может длиться неделями или даже месяцами, и, что хуже, ваш разум осознает, что есть способ ненадолго всё это облегчить. Представьте, что заболели просто худшим гриппом в своей жизни, но кто-то говорит, что есть волшебное лекарство, а употреблять его вам нельзя.  
  
Вот мы и получаем травмированного, только что ослеплённого и в тоже время всевидящего всё постоянно, скорее всего, ужасно истощённого молодого человека, у которого, к тому же, скорее всего ещё и посттравматический синдром после всех увиденных им изувеченных тел, достойных Лавкрафта ужасов и всех возможных комбинаций этих двух факторов, появляющихся во время войны. Добавьте к этому еще и взявшуюся откуда ни возьмись ломку по магии. В реальной жизни ломка — далеко не приятный опыт: в некоторых случаях от неё можно даже иметь умереть, а в других — сильно пострадать. В этой же вселенной недостаток магии арканы превращал эльфов в несчастных/иссохших, в безумных созданий, которых движет вперёд лишь их неутолимая жажда магии, что, в общем-то, можно считать худшей судьбой, чем смерть.  
  
Так что Иллидану, скорее всего, было совсем невесело.  
  
Что же делают наркоманы (потому что, давайте будем честны, именно ими и являются пользователи магии) когда у них внезапно и без их на то согласия отбирают так горячо любимое вещество? Они делают всё что угодно, чтобы достать новую дозу. Иллидан, который уже в то время не был эталоном психической стабильности, не просто заглядывает за край — его со всей дури пинают в бездну безумия и нет никого, кто бросил бы ему верёвку.  
  
И что же делает он? Иллидан использует воду из колодца, чтобы создать новый, этим, скорее всего, мимоходом спасая ещё много таких же магов. В его (уж точно и по вполне понятным причинам иррациональном и никак не способном на принятие влияющих на весь мир решений) разуме это является единственным выходом из ситуации, и, возможно, так оно и есть: уничтожение того, на чем строилась всё общество ночных эльфов, за одну ночь, не могло пройти безболезненно. Смотрите, восстановление всего после межпространственный войны против космического сатаны отнимает много времени и усилий, которые может оценить только тот, кто жил в зоне военных действий, а это значит, что я совсем для этого не подхожу; но как бы они всё это сделали без своего основного средства работы? Тёмные тролли стали ночными эльфами именно из-за колодца. Они построили вокруг него всю свою Империю. Магия арканы — вообще единственная причина, по которой ночные эльфы существуют, не говоря уже о том, что считаются цивилизованным видом большинством других существ, и потому её исчезновение погрузило бы всё в хаос. Это как если бы лишить электричества целую страну и приказать населению вернуться к обычной жизни. Так не работает.  
  
Двигаемся дальше.  
  
Малфурион, увидев это… вполне по понятным причинам приходит в ужас. Они только закончили войну, разразившуюся из-за колодца, и ещё один такой же прямо-таки кричит о возможной опасности. Он прав, но прав был и Иллидан, и эти парниши просто не могут посмотреть на вещи глазами другого.  
  
И что же он решает сделать? Стащить Иллидана с кривой дорожки поклонения демонам, по которой он, казалось бы, идёт? Убить его до того, как он приведет мир к еще одному концу света? Ничего подобного. Малфурион готов остановить своего брата, но какого-то определённого способа для этого у него нет. Он не доверяет ему достаточно для того, чтобы на самом деле его помочь, нет, это было бы глупо, но при этом не хочет избавляться от возможно полезной в будущем фигуры, а потому решает оставить Иллидана в живых.  
  
В живых-то оставить, но с глаз долой тоже прогнать. Он не причинит никаких проблем, если его запереть на несколько сотен метров под землей в кладовке Гайи, так ведь?  
  
Ну, в плане... Если с такой стороны посмотреть, то всё сработало.  
  
А затем Иллидана вызволяет из темницы Тиранда (которая по непонятным причинам убивает каждую стражницу на своём пути... но эту проблему мы обсудим в другой раз), и он прямо вовсю показывает нам Гамлета с черепом Гул'дана, получает апгрейд, спасает мир и умирает снова, чтобы потом опять вернуться ради того, чтобы поднять продажи Близзард и заодно уничтожить Легион раз и навсегда.  
  
Давайте проигнорируем на самом деле ужасающую мысль о том, что друзья Иллидана просто доставали его из шкафа и пихали назад, как зимнее пальто, и наконец-то начнем обсуждать то, зачем мы здесь сегодня собрались.  
  
На первой странице романа Вильяма Кинга Иллидан говорит две очень интересные вещи. Во-первых, он описывает то, какие чувства вызывали заклинания, наложенные на темницу для того, чтобы он не мог умереть от жажды, голода, нанесённых самому себе увечий — как они “уничтожали душу”. Это чувство, я вам напомню, он испытывал на протяжении десяти тысяч лет подряд. Во-вторых, он говорит вот это: "Им стоило убить его. Это было бы добрее. Но нет, ему оставили жизнь, прикрывшись маской милосердия". К тому моменту уже очевидно, что Иллидан желает смерти, конца этих страданий. Это говорит многое не только о его психическом состоянии, которое только ухудшалось с момента упомянутых выше событий, но также и об условиях жизни (если это вообще можно назвать жизнью), в которых он находился на протяжении десяти тысячелетий.  
  
И знаете, что это значит? Это значит, что я наконец-то могу поговорить об интересных вещах. О пытках! Об ужасах человечества! Разве вас это всё не радует?  
  
  
 **Одиночное заключение**  
  
Одиночное заключение, существительное  
1\. Изоляция заключённого в отдельную камеру в качестве наказания. [1]  
  
Удивительно, но одиночное заключение является довольно распространенным в Соединенных Штатах, так что просто запомните вот это: оно ни в коем случае не является хорошим или нормальным способом обращения с заключенными. Скоро вы сами увидите почему.  
  
На сайте одиночное заключение описывается вот так: “Это изоляция человека в закрытой камере на 22-24 часа в день без всякого контакта с людьми на периоды в длящиеся от нескольких дней до десятилетий” [2]. Звучит знакомо? Должно бы, потому что это именно то, что случилось с Иллиданом. Он был заперт в подземной темнице двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю целых десять тысяч лет потому, что единственное правило существующее в лоре мира Варкрафта — “всё или ничего”.  
  
На этом же сайте указывается, что камеры для одиночного заключения “в среднем по размеру разнятся от 6х9 до 8х10 футов” [3] (примерно 2х2,5 м и 2,5х3 м), что по размеру сравнимо с шириной обычной ванной. На первой же странице романа Иллидан отмечает, что на то, чтобы пересечь камеру, у него уходит девять шагов [4] (что похоже на показания тех, кто испытал такое заключение: “Нельзя сдвинуться больше, чем на 2 метра в одну сторону” [5]). Девять шагов примерно можно приравнять к семи метрам. Это намного больше, чем средний размер камеры одиночного заключения в реальном мире, но недостаточно для того, чтобы сильно отличаться от таковой в плане условий жизни. Там всё ещё довольно тесно и, пожалуй, ужасно угнетающе для кого-то куда выше двух метров ростом, привыкшего к открытым пространствам лесов и до абсурда высоким строениям городов ночных эльфов — для кого-то вроде Иллидана.  
  
У его темницы есть ещё три общих черты с реальными камерами для одиночного заключения, и вот чего в них точно нет:  
  
— Декора. Как в его камере, так и в её эквиваленте в реальном мире, присутствуют “сплошные металлические двери” [6] без замочной скважины и окна для какого-то контакта с реальным миром. В камере одиночного заключения “всё делается из серого бетона: кровать, стены, приделанный к полу стул” [7]. Из прочтения короткого описания Иллиданом камеры становится ясно, что она не только максимально монотонная (что является чудом, учитывая то, что её построили ночные эльфы), но и также является единственным, что он видел на протяжении последних десяти тысяч лет, и потому она понемногу сводила его с ума: “Впрочем, он мог ориентироваться в этой тюрьме и без зрения. Он знал каждую плиту в полу, каждое заклинание, связывавшее его. Знал в лицо и на ощупь” [8]. Представьте, что смотрите на белую стену часами, днями, неделями, находитесь в одной и той же белой комнате, в которой никогда ничего не меняется. Я начинаю нервничать, когда в моей комнате ничего не меняется всего лишь год! ;  
  
— Контакта с другими людьми, естественно. Главная цель одиночного заключения в том, что присужденные к нему люди лишены всякого контакта с другими. В редких случаях, когда этот контакт есть, он или же не физический (через стальную решетку, стекло, или же в кандалах) или же происходит не по воле заключённого и с людьми, с которыми у заключённого нет связи и которым он не испытывает никаких чувств (“короткие и редкие социальные контакты редко случается по воле заключённого, обычно безличны и никак не касаются их нужд.” [10]). Если обобщить, то заключённые контактируют лишь со стражниками, но даже тогда это происходит редко, проходит в тишине и не является приятным опытом. Естественно, Малфурион и Тиранда не приходили навещать человека, которого они же сами и бросили в тюрьму, а никто другой его не помнит и о нём не беспокоится. Иллидан и сам говорит, что целые века не слыша “голоса другого живого существа” [11]. Эти ужасные тишина и изоляция порой прерываются только когда стражницы решают с ним заговорить: “Только его тюремщики, Стражи, изредка обращались к нему” [12]. Он, естественно, их ненавидит за то, что они с ним делают, но вот вам интересная фраза: он говорит, что “научился их ненавидеть” [13]. Иллидан или же презирает их потому, что считает ответственными за свою судьбу (они лишь следуют приказам, да, но, честно говоря, с потрясающей преданностью делу), или же потому, что их слова очень далеки от приятных и добрых, а, скорее всего, есть и то, и другое. Когда твои единственные отношения только с людьми, которых ненавидишь ты и которые ненавидит тебя, это может быть даже хуже полной изоляции. Почти ;  
  
— Работы/развлечений: “В [камерах одиночного заключения] люди живут в принудительном ничегонеделании, без всякой возможности работать или же посещать тюремные мероприятия; порой им запрещают смотреть телевизор, слушать радио и пользоваться художественными материалами, иногда им даже не разрешается читать в камерах” [14]. “Принудительное ничегонеделание” — отличная фраза, чтобы всё это описать. Давайте задумаемся над этим на секундочку: в каноне Иллидана изображают невероятно умным. Он прекрасный маг и, на самом деле, настолько хорош магии, что даже сумел создать астральную проекцию себя на Аргусе и открыть на него портал — да доказательства его магических способностей можно увидеть везде. Иллидан, очевидно, умеет пользоваться своим умом. Его даже можно назвать гением; это никого не удивит, вот честно. И вот что общего у гениев — у учёных вообще, а Иллидана точно можно назвать таковым судя по его страсти к чтению старых пыльных томов ради нужных заклинаний — им постоянно нужно что-то делать. Скука — ужасное чувство, но когда ты скучаешь и при этом являешься гением, то это сводит с ума. Как говорил один подросток, испытавший на себе одиночное заключение: “Единственное, что остается — сходить с ума” [15]. Помните, как я говорил, что в конце Войны Древних Иллидан не был очень уж психически стабилен по вполне понятным причинам? Вот да. Это тоже ничем не помогло ситуации.  
  
Так что Иллидан точно, на все сто процентов находится в камере одиночного заключения, как же неожиданно. Вот зачем это всё рассказывается, чтобы рассмотреть последствия его одиночного заключения, правда?  
  
Ну, не совсем. Не только.  
  
Знаете, вот что стоит помнить об одиночном заключении: порой это цель, а порой — лишь средство к цели.  
  
  
 **Сенсорная депривация  
**  
Сенсорная депривация, существительное, психиатрия.  
1\. Процесс, на время которого объект оказывается лишён обычных внешних раздражителей, таких как зрение и звук, на длительный период времени, особенно в качестве экспериментальной техники в психологии [1].  
  
Все виды из сенсорной депривации это одиночное заключение, но одиночное заключение не всегда приравнивается к сенсорной депривации. И порой сенсорная депривация это неплохо! Капсулы для сенсорной депривации считаются довольно расслабляющим опытом [2], и это правда, что порой люди находятся под слишком сильным влиянием внешних раздражителей. Но в тоже время мозг зависит от органов чувств во всём. Без них он запутывается, теряет возможность правильно функционировать и очень скоро начинает ломаться. И я уверен, что мне не нужно рассказывать, почему же не очень хорошо, когда мозг барахлит.  
  
Так вот, длительная сенсорная депривация расценивается ООН как пытка. Вот так вот. Сенсорная депривация это пытка. В ООН официально заявили: “Полная сенсорная изоляция вместе с полной социальной изоляцией может разрушить личность и считается видом негуманного отношения, которое невозможно оправдать требованиями безопасности или какой-либо другой причиной” [3].   
  
И, знаете, я очень даже уверен, что “темнота и полная изоляция” могут расцениваться как полная сенсорная депривация.  
Самая известная форма сенсорной депривации как пытки называется “белой пыткой”. Амир Аббас, который по данным Amnesty International пережил эту форму пытки в Иране, описывает это так: “В камере не было окон, а все стены и одежда были белыми”. Вся еда состояла из белого риса на белых тарелках. Для того, чтобы воспользоваться туалетом, ему нужно было просунуть белый лист бумаги под дверь. Ему запрещалось говорить, а охранники по его словам носили обувь, приглушающую звуки шагов [4].  
  
Всё вокруг белее сходки ку-клукс-клана и без единого окна во внешний мир, что значит, что вокруг нет никаких визуальных раздражителей; я ещё помню как читал, что по комнате расставляют неоновые лампы так, чтобы в помещении было минимальное количество теней, но я не могу найти источник, подтверждающий это. Не знаю, ели ли вы когда-то ничем не приправленный белый рис, но на вкус он просто никакой. Если бы -10 было бы худшим блюдом, что вы когда-либо ели, а 10 — лучшим в жизни, то не приправленный ничем белый рис был бы идеальным нулем на шкале вкуса. Это ещё два игнорируемых органа чувств (вкус и запах, если нужно кому-то разъяснить). Представьте насколько ужасно вы бы себя чувствовали, если бы единственной доступной вам едой была бы вязкая вода. Лишение возможности говорить со стражами и даже слышать их это сразу две беды по цене одной — социальная изоляция и потеря чувства слуха! Ещё хуже всё делает тот факт, что они носят обувь, заглушающую звуки — это значит, что заключённый, вероятно, мог бы их немного слышать, достаточно для того, чтобы казалось, что что-то там есть, но без всякой возможности узнать что или даже убедиться, что это не галлюцинация.  
  
Потому что заключенный в такой ситуации будет галлюцинировать очень сильно. К этому мы вернёмся чуть позже.  
  
Белая пытка — не единственный способ превратить сенсорную депривацию в ужасную пытку. Я слышал, что в Гуантанамо часто используют технику с “перчатками, заглушками и масками”, и профессор О. Хебб в пятидесятых тоже пришёл к такой идее и отправился исследовать её (ради науки! Ну ещё ради Холодной войны), даже помещая подопытных в абсолютно черную комнату на сорок восемь часов. У всех способов длительной сенсорной депривации одни и те же результаты; подопытные Хебба находились в других обстоятельствах (а потому мы по вполне понятным причинам не будем упоминать их говоря о работе сенсорной депривации как пытки): все они пошли на это по собственному желанию, им платили, а ещё они могли покинуть камеру по первому же желанию. Что, собственно, и делали. И куда быстрее, чем ожидалось: “Большинство [подопытных Хебба] держалось не более нескольких дней в изоляции, и никто не продержался больше недели” [5]. Всё потому, что сенсорная депривация ужасна.  
  
Хотите знать почему? Вот вам ответ.  
  
Помните одиночное заключение? Оно может привести к галлюцинациям; к этому вернёмся ещё чуть позже. Так вот, эти два явления очень близки между собой потому, что одиночное заключение всегда присутствует в сенсорной депривации и обратное встречается слишком часто. Оба эти метода используются в США потому, что американская тюремная система, похоже, была придумана психопатами на наркоте.  
  
(Простите, американцы, но в вашей тюремной системе слишком много пыток как для развитой страны. Она же “свободная”, не правда ли?)  
  
Только вот здесь всё сделано для того, чтобы лишить человека всех чувств. Это не случайные последствия того, что вас забыли в месте, которое можно сравнить лишь с полностью обустроенным чуланом: они хотят, чтобы вы сошли с ума, и очень упорно над этим работают. Так вот, органы чувств получают недостаточно информации и мозг сходит с ума.  
  
Когда слишком скучно и мозгу не хватает раздражителей, человек начинает мечтать. Ну, а когда человек оказывается в подобной ситуации и органам чувств не хватает раздражителей, и, естественно, мозгу тоже не хватает раздражителей, он начинает галлюцинировать [6][7].  
  
Другими словами, мозгу не хватает раздражителей, а потому он придумывает их сам. Начинает казаться, что стены сжимаются, что голова вот-вот взорвется, мерещатся вещи, звуки, ощущения.  
  
“Один из волонтеров постоянно слышал звуки музыкальной шкатулки, другой — полный хор под встающее над церковью солнце, третьему казалось, что его руку бьет шариками миниатюрный торпедный корабль, ещё один, протягивая руку в дверной ручке, чувствовал разряд электричества”, писал Херон [8].  
  
Адам Блум, выдержавший сорок восемь часов в абсолютно тёмной комнате во время эксперимента, отметил, что примерно через сорок часов ему начала мерещится гора из пятисот устриц, и казалось, что комната начинает уходить из-под ног [9].  
  
Люди, испытавшие сенсорную депривацию, отмечают ухудшение умственных способностей на протяжении всей длительности эксперимента. Им трудно давались такие простые вещи, как связать вместе несколько слов, становилось куда сложнее воспринимать новую информацию, вспоминать вещи и сопротивляться внушению [10][11].  
  
Об опыте Адама Блума особенно интересной читать по трем причинам: это был добровольный эксперимент, он позаботился о том, чтобы задокументировать его в подробностях, а ещё условия приближены к заключению Иллидана настолько, насколько возможно без открытия тайны бессмертия и помещения кого-то на десять тысяч лет в волшебную темницу под горой Эверест. Теперь же давайте немного поговорим о том, что он испытал.  
  
Блум — комедиант, которому всегда была интересна сенсорная депривация. Он сам говорил что, будучи комедиантом, постоянно о чём-то думает, а тогда ему показалось, что было бы неплохо побыть в полной тишине целых два дня.  
  
Чего он не ожидал, так это того, насколько мучительными окажутся эти два коротких дня в абсолютной темноте. Всего через час он начал нервничать о мелочах, таких как факт того, что его семья никогда не узнает о его судьбе, и он в этой же комнате и умрёт (чего никак не могло произойти уже потому, что за экспериментом постоянно наблюдали). Меньше чем через день его тревожность переросла в сильную паранойю. Ему начало казаться, что весь эксперимент это враньё и его там бросили, и, пусть рациональной частью своего разума Блум знал, что это не может быть правдой, чувство всё равно не исчезало.  
  
Затем он потерял ощущение времени: “Я засыпал и просыпался, как мне казалось, часами, но, когда просыпался, то понятия не имел, день сейчас или ночь. [...] Даже когда ел принесённую еду, у меня не выходило восстановить биологические часы. Я чувствовал ужасную скуку и мне казалось, что я совершенно отрезан от реальной жизни” [12]. Такая пространственная и временная дезориентация привела к странным эмоциональным реакциям, к примеру, он мог петь, а затем расплакаться безо всякой на то причины. Блум отметил: “Я потерял всякий контроль над своими эмоциями” [13].  
  
Затем, как было отмечено ранее, ему стало всё сложнее думать и даже оставаться в сознании. От того, что было нечего делать, мозг “чувствовал, что ему остаётся только спать” [14]. Это привело к поведению, что часто отмечается у заключённых в камерах и у животных, которых содержат в клетках: Блум стал расхаживать взад-вперёд по камере, чтобы не засыпать, так как отсутствие любых других раздражителей делало это почти невозможным. Блум вспоминает, что худший момент наступил примерно через сорок часов, когда, напомню вам, он начал видеть галлюцинации. “Я чувствовал лишь онемение, словно я терял волю к жизни” [15]. Тогда же, когда он хотел прекратить эксперимент, так как ситуация становилась невыносимой, только лишь мысль о том, что другие люди проходили через сенсорную депривацию неделями, месяцами или даже годами, заставила его выдержать все сорок восемь часов.  
  
Это же чувство разделяли подопытные Хебба, что тоже были волонтерами. Несмотря на оценки учёного, который думал, что сможет наблюдать за их поведением на протяжении нескольких недель, Хебб скоро понял, что этого не произойдёт: “большинство подопытных выдерживали не больше нескольких дней в изоляции — никто не продержался дольше недели” [16].  
  
Здесь мы говорили о добровольных экспериментах, что отбирают у человека возможность нормально думать всего через несколько часов и становятся настолько невыносимыми, что никто добровольно не соглашался оставаться в тех условиях более чем на неделю. Именно поэтому такое заключение считается пыткой; теперь представьте, что проходить через такое приходится не несколько дней, несколько месяцев, даже не несколько лет, а несколько десятилетий? А что, если это длится несколько тысячелетий?  
  
Мне неоднократно говорили, что эльфы бессмертны и именно поэтому более устойчивы, чем мы. Вот мой ответ: это всё полный бред.  
  
Если пытки для чего-то и хороши, то это для причинения боли. Кому угодно. И никто, вне зависимости от того насколько, он фантастичен и бессмертны, не сможет выдержать десять тысяч лет пыток и остаться невредимым.  
  
Поэтому теперь давайте взглянем на то, какими будут последствия для человека после его освобождения.  
  
  
 **Последствия**  
  
“Люди — социальные существа. Без присутствия другого человека для общения разум начинает угасать, от безделья атрофируется мозг, без возможности что-либо видеть исчезает зрение. Изоляция и потеря контроля становятся причинами злости, тревожности и безнадёги” [1].  
  
В защиту Близзард скажу, что мы можем отбросить в сторону некоторые физические последствия. У Иллидана больше нет глаз, которые можно было бы потерять, а я очень сильно сомневаюсь в том, что спектральному зрению нужно точно то же, что и хрупкому органу из мышц и плоти, которым и являются человеческие глаза. Об атрофии мышц, в общем-то, тоже можно забыть: заклинания на темнице были наложены для того, чтобы поддерживать его в том же состоянии, в котором он туда попал, и поэтому Иллидан остается в той же физической форме, в которой был в начале заключения. Может, ему и сложно бегать по лесам, пока тело привыкает к жизни без поддержки магии, но также есть вероятность того, что все эти тысячелетия он отжимался в темнице, чтобы хоть как-то потратить время. Знаете, вот такие бицухи не заработаешь тем, что будешь бросаться волшебным пламенем, а его оружие, пожалуй, по весу можно сравнить со среднестатистическим подростком, так что Иллидан явно знаком с упражнениями.  
  
Но мы никак не можем игнорировать психологические последствия десяти тысяч лет изоляции и сенсорной депривации. Это, в конце концов, и является главной причиной написания этой статьи, ведь в чём тогда смысл, если я поступлю как Близзард и просто отмахнусь от всего этого?  
  
(Я люблю вас, Близзард, но о боже)  
  
Давайте начнём с очевидного: “одиночное заключение дольше пятнадцати дней приводит к сильному и необратимому психологическому вреду” [12]. Порой на это уходит меньше времени. Иллидан, что провел в таком состоянии целых десять тысяч лет, не имел ни единого шанса избежать ужасных последствий.  
  
Эти последствия, кроме всего прочего, включают в себя “...сверхчувствительность к внешним раздражителям, галлюцинации, приступы паники, когнитивные расстройства, обсессивные мысли, паранойю, [...] высокий уровень тревожности, нервозность, одержимости, злость, жестокие фантазии, ночные кошмары, проблемы со сном, а также головокружение, потеющие руки и учащенное сердцебиение” [3]. К этим симптомам можно добавить эмоциональное онемение, страх приближающейся смерти, проблемы с самоконтролем, социальную отстранённость и жестокость по отношению к другим и себе [4].  
  
Знаете, не так уж и сложно представить, что Иллидан страдает от всего этого в каноне, если сравнить то, как он себя ведёт, с этим миленьким списком безнадёги.  
  
Если не считать его фанатичной ненависти к Легиону, у Иллидана почти нет никаких эмоций. Грусть, когда он думает, что Тиранда мертва, высокомерный юмор рядом с Веленом, радость от победы, очень короткая, когда он провозглашает себя лордом Запределья. Он сочувствует беде эльфов крови, но без особого энтузиазма, и не так уж и зол на Майев, и, раз на то пошло, на кого угодно. Да, по отношению к ней он ведет себя, как последний ублюдок, у Иллидана есть на то свои причины, да и делает он это всё без особых эмоций. Пусть сначала и кажется, что Иллидан просто отлично контролирует свои эмоции, также вполне возможно, что у него просто нет эмоций, которые нужно контролировать.  
  
Это не значит, что Иллидан не можешь ничего чувствовать, потому что он точно что-то чувствует, когда дело доходит до Легиона. Но только когда дело доходит до Легиона. Кель'тас, его правая рука и, скорее всего, единственный, кого хоть как-то можно назвать его другом в Запределье, предает его ради Легиона спустя шесть лет верной службы? Ну ладно. Акама предаёт? Ой. Вайши, его подруга на протяжении кто знает скольки лет, умирает? И такое случается. Даже смерть словно кажется ему просто неприятным препятствием, о ней Иллидан думает с какой-то смутной грустью и разочарованием, что никак не похоже на реакцию обычного человека, а особенно кого-то во вселенной Варкрафта, где все просто Очень Эмоциональны™.  
  
Это эмоциональное онемение прерывается лишь короткими вспышками ярости, обычно в адрес Легиона и порой наару [5]. Конечно, да, когда бессмертное существо Света пытается насильственно изменить всю его сущность, он, к счастью, впадает в ярость, в другом случае можно было решить, что Иллидан в эмоциональном плане мертв. А потом Туралион пытается его обезглавить, и Иллидан снова перестаёт о чём-либо париться. Многие могут подумать, что Иллидан просто очень спокойный, но это не просто спокойствие, а отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения. Иллидан не хочет умереть, пока не закончится битва (что случится после — уже совсем другой вопрос, скоро сами увидите), но он не прикладывает так уж и много усилий для того, чтобы оставаться в живых.  
  
(У нас есть бинго? У меня точно есть. Можете вычеркнуть оттуда еще и перепады настроения, пусть, как мне кажется, мы всё тоже скакнули бы от нуля до сотни за секунду, если бы существо из чистого Света попыталось сделать с нами то же, что Зе’ра — с ним. Но он скачет от нуля и до сотни и снова до нуля всего за пару минут, и мне тоже хотелось бы успокаиваться так же быстро, как выходит у Иллидана, за исключением того факта, что для освоения такой техники нужно получить серьезную психологическую травму.)  
  
Ох, подождите! Есть ещё одна вещь, что вырывает Иллидана из его обычного состояния тревоги и какого-то фонового разочарования в себе: воспоминания о заключении. “Заклинания, удерживающие владыку преисподней, напомнили Иллидану о его собственном заключении и о тех, кто его там удерживал. Ярость захлестнула его волной” [6]. Он, по вполне понятным причинам, ужасно зол на свою судьбу, но даже тогда Иллидан этого не показывает. Он встречается с Магтеридоном и в этой сцене внешне выглядит абсолютно спокойным и прекрасно контролирует свои эмоции.  
  
Иллидан чувствует или ничего, или всё (в основном ярость, но всё же) сразу, и уравновешивает это всё на самом деле шокирующим по силе подавлением эмоций. Об этом тоже поговорим немного позже.  
  
Опять же, я упоминаю Легион как исключение, по ряду важных причин. Иллидан очень спокоен, даже можно сказать апатичен, пока кто-то не упоминает демонов, и в тот момент остаётся лишь надеяться на то, что это существо не встанет на пути его ярости.  
  
“Обсессивные мысли, часто жестокого и мстительного характера” — это прямо то, что движет им, это его единственная причина жить — уничтожить Легион в отместку за то, что тот сделал до и во время Войны Древних, а также наперёд за то, что он несомненно сделает после. После этого он готов умереть, решает остаться в Анторусе, несмотря на факт того, что у него совсем нет шансов против выстоять против Саргераса в одиночку, а Тёмному Титану совсем не нужен смертный надзиратель. В нашем бинго нет пункта с “отсутствием инстинкта самосохранения”, но есть “попытка суицида”, и в этом случае они очень близки, так что можете зачеркнуть последнее.  
  
Если Иллидан и боится приближающейся смерти, то лишь потому, что тогда оставит огромных масштабов незавершенное дело и даст Легиону прекрасную возможность напасть на теперь беззащитный Азерот и сжечь его дотла. Как только он собирает под своим командованием больше охотников на демонов, убеждаясь в том, что хоть один из них выживет и продолжит борьбу, этот страх утихает.  
  
Так вот. Иллидан, несмотря на всё, очень умный малый. Он знает, что ему не хватит сил выстоять против объединённых войск Орды и Альянса, скорее всего, подозревает, что Майев пырнёт его в спину в ближайшем будущем, и что Акама собирается его предать, пусть, наверное, еще и не знает, что Акана уже предаёт его в тот самый момент и что Майев собирается пырнуть его в течении следующего час; всё же, Иллидан точно знает, что тот день он не переживёт.  
  
А, может он и не ожидает того, что умрёт на самом деле, но я предпочитаю думать, что Иллидан этого хочет, потому что альтернатива — очередная вечность заключения, и если в этой статье и есть какой-то смысл, так это то, как сильно Иллидан не хочет его повторения. Иллидан не хочет умирать, никто не хочет, знаю, но лишь потому, что у него есть дела получше, чем умирать. Боится ли он этого? Нет. Боится ли того, что случится, если он это сделает? Да. Поэтому, когда сражаетесь с ним, он сделает всё, чтобы вас уничтожить. Легион и угроза того, что он больше не сможет сражаться, это те две вещи, которые могут вызвать у Иллидана настоящие чувства больше, чем на секунду. В таких случаях он будет сражаться, впадать в ярость, злорадствовать как любой другой рейд босс, во всех же остальных ситуациях Иллидан кажется слишком уставшим, чтобы хоть как-то реагировать.  
  
А вы когда-то достигали такой степени усталости, что мозг переключается на автопилот, словно больше не может хоть “более или менее логично реагировать на внешний мир” и “делать всё в меру своих нынешних возможностей”? Это Иллидан, только вот его дефолтное состояние это сарказм, а его работа — относиться к демонам с ужасной предвзятостью.  
  
(Иллидан чувствует или ничего, или всё (в основном ярость но всё же) сразу. До причины этого мы доберёмся позже.)  
  
А сейчас давайте перейдем к следующей части этого пошагового гайда по безумию и социальной отчуждённости.   
  
Социальная отчужденность, ещё известная как социальная изоляция, всё своё значение содержит в названии.  
  
Проводите ли вы всё больше и больше времени в одиночестве потому, что вам кажется, что никто вас не понимает и никто не испытывал того, через что вы проходите? Избегаете ли вы социальных ситуации потому, что это напоминает вам о вещах, о которых вы надеетесь забыть? Избегаете ли вы других потому, что вам кажется, что вы должны уметь сами справляться с проблемами без чьей-либо помощи? Это всё может быть признаками социальной отчуждённости или же социальной изоляции [7].  
  
Несмотря на то, что в Чёрном Храме он постоянно окружён людьми, Иллидан... очень одинок. В романе его часто можно увидеть медитирующим или же работающим одиночестве, отправляющимся в опасные ситуации в одиночестве, планирующим всё в одиночестве... Он, в общем-то, изолирует себя от других. В смысле, даже если он не верит своим войскам и большинству своих союзников (он и не должен, вспомните Акаму) у него есть два знакомых, которым можно доверять, если даже не назвать их друзьями (а таковыми они и являются, пошли вы нахуй, Близзард) — Кель'тас и Вайши. У него нет никакой причины быть таким одиноким, если он сам того не хочет.  
  
Не путайте: это добровольный выбор, пусть и неосознанный (если в этой фразе вообще есть какой-то смысл). Но всё это приводит к “недостатку значимых, длительных отношений, в особенности близости” [8], жизненно важной части наших жизней как существ социальных (это вообще единственная причина, по которой мы говорим обо всех этих последствиях), что в итоге приводит к его смерти.  
  
Иллидан не только изолирует себя ото всех, кто мог бы ему помочь, он ещё и пытается их оттолкнуть. Он не ищет помощи союзников, когда что-то планирует или кастует опасные заклинания, держит даже своих охотников на демонов на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и так теряет доверие всех (кроме, конечно же, охотников, потому что эти ребята на все 100% с Иллиданом до гроба. Прямо таки или спасут его от гроба или лягут в этот гроб с ним, потому что в их словаре вообще нет слова “предательство”).  
  
(Этого нет в каноне, потому что в нём вообще нет ничего о мотивах Кель'таса, но я подозреваю, что Кель'тас собрал свои вещички и отправился к Легиону именно по той причине, что Иллидан обещал помочь его людям, а затем заперся в своей крепости, и видели они его только когда, тот выскакивал, чтобы прыгнуть в очередной портал к далекой планете. Кель'тас тоже лидер и должен ставить своих людей на первое место. Добавьте к этому ещё и зависимость от магии. Это, однако, тоже не тема этой статьи, пусть мне нравится говорить о Кель'тасе.)   
  
Акама, возможно тоже был бы более терпелив, если бы ему сказали “ты получишь свои святые земли назад как только мы уничтожим тех, кто ответственен за ситуацию, в которой ты оказался”. Никому не нравится Легион! Никому! Совершенно ничего не стоило бы поговорить со своими людьми и хоть немного рассказать о своих планах! Хватило бы чего угодно. Но у Иллидана каким-то образом выходит держать своих союзников так далеко, насколько вообще возможно, находясь при этом в одной реальности, и оставлять их в неведении на протяжении всего своего “правления”.  
  
Давайте на минуту остановимся и поговорим об Акаме. Он предводитель сломленных, тех дренеев, которых осквернило Запределье и которые страдали под гнетом Магтеридона очень долго. Всё, чего он хочет — увидеть Чёрный Храм, древнюю святыню дренеев, свободной от демонов, а если вся остальная Вселенная тоже будет от них освобождена, то будет очень даже неплохо. Акама ненавидит Легион. Если бы Иллидан попросил использовать Черный Храм как базу для своих попыток уничтожить Легион, Акама, скорее всего, сократился бы. Чёрт, если бы Иллидан сказал ему: “Я работаю над созданием солдат, которые прямо-таки генетически созданы для того, чтобы убивать демонов, а ещё хочу открыть портал в один из миров Легиона в надежде нанести сокрушительный удар по ним”, Акама точно перенес бы своё предательство на более подходящий день. Иллидан же держит рот на замке совершенно без всякой причины (даже самые параноидальные лидеры делятся крупицами информации со своим внутренним кругом и другими людьми, что помогают им руководить системой), и Акама решает пырнуть его ножом в спину, потому что способности Иллидана к общению сравнимы разве что с таковыми у главного героя плохой романтической комедии.  
  
Это также можно считать последствием “нарушенного мыслительного процесса” по той причине, что Иллидан куда выше всего этого. Он до этого сражался в войне, а сейчас вдруг забывает планировать всё наперёд? Иллидан на самом деле действует необдуманно, не рассказывает никому о своих планах и скармливает куски демонов отчаявшимся людям, а потом бросается на демонов в надежде достигнуть цели до того, как те его уничтожат. Он становится ужасно параноидальным, никогда не обращается к Альянсу или Орде, чтобы рассказать им о своих планах или же заставить их помочь ему в этой войне. Потому что да, Альянс состоит из кучи расистов и ублюдков, но ночные эльфы уже встречались с Легионом. Да чёрт, большинство из них уже с ним встречалось к тому моменту, учитывая то, что, куда не глянь, везде наткнёшься на свору демонов. Они все хотя бы как-то представляют, насколько это опасно. Если говорить об Орде, то она состоит в основном из орков и проклятых! Поверьте, уж они-то знают. Орки к тому моменту уже готовы продать душу, чтобы отомстить Легиону за то, что он с ними сделал и что заставил их делать!  
  
Иллидан провел половину Войны Древних общаясь с опасными, скользкими людьми в надежде победить в войне. Он всегда был хитрым, двуличным ублюдком, и всё это только лишь доказывает то, как сильно на него повлияло заключение — он даже не думает о том, чтобы заключать альянсы со всем, что дышит (и не дышит) и не является его прямым врагом.  
  
Ладно, я уверен, что мы уже зачеркнули хотя бы одну полную линию в этом бинго страданий, так что давайте вернемся наконец-таки к перепадам настроения. Но до того, как мы перейдем к интересной части, нам нужно прочитать еще несколько определений. Ну разве это не замечательно?  
  
Помните, что я не являюсь профессиональным психологом и не знаю всего. Поправьте меня, если я всё же запутался в фактах.  
Подавление (супрессия) — это “сознательное и умышленное исключение из мыслительного процесса определенных мыслей или чувств” [9]. Если говорить другими словами, это добровольный акт вытеснения чего-то из головы и отказ это воспринимать, будь это эмоции, мысли или же воспоминания. Не стоит путать это с репрессией, которую можно определить как “ментальный процесс, во время которого вызывающие стресс мысли, воспоминания или же порывы, которые могут вызвать тревогу, исключаются из сознания и переводятся в подсознание” [10]. Это абсолютно несознательный процесс; вы можете знать его по сериалам, где кто-то внезапно понимает, что подавлял воспоминания о травматическом событии. До этого нет никаких признаков подавленного воспоминания; это словно потерять файл на компьютере и потом использовать какую-то программу для того, чтобы найти его в темных глубинах техники.  
  
Репрессия в большинстве случаев довольно-таки нездоровое явление. Это не забывание, а, скорее, мера предосторожности, когда мозг пытается защитить себя и прилагает все усилия к тому, чтобы личность человека не пострадала.  
  
(“Всё отлично”, — говорит ваш мозг, сидя при этом на люке ведущем к необратимой психологической травме.)  
  
Супрессия же, напротив, является довольно-таки нормальным явлением. Если вы нормальный человек, то подавляете довольно много вещей каждый день — даже если вы довольно сдержанны. Например, это может быть желание задушить грубого ублюдка, накричать на кого-то в ярости или же расплакаться посреди офиса. Общество всё ещё существует потому, что мы научились сдерживать свои эмоции и не срываемся от малейшего чувства.  
  
Но некоторые люди (невероятно стеснительные, травмированные) порой поднимают это сдерживание эмоций до немыслимых, нездоровых высот. Они могут делать это для того, чтобы лучше контролировать свои действия или же чтобы поддержать позитивный общественный образ, а, может, у них просто уже был плохой опыт с проявлением каких-либо эмоций. Несмотря на то, какие у человека причины, последствия будут одними и теми же.  
  
Потому что супрессия это куда больше, чем отказ внешне проявлять свои эмоции. Она включает в себя уменьшение количества выражений лица и других способов проявления эмоций, а ещё это добровольный, сознательный контроль над тем, как человек ощущает позитивные и негативные эмоции [12]. Он не только решает не проявлять их внешне, но и также изо всех сил старается не испытывать эмоции, или хотя бы чувствовать их в как можно меньшей степени.  
  
Вот что стоит знать об эмоциях: на самом деле нужно их выражать хотя бы когда-то. Это очень важно для психического здоровья и эмоциональной стабильности. Чем сильнее они подавляются сейчас, тем хуже будет, когда они вырвутся наружу позже.  
  
Отсюда берётся и проблема с тем, что он или готов убивать, или находится в легкой коме. Вопрос теперь такой: почему же именно подавление эмоций?  
  
Я пытаюсь не спекулировать слишком сильно, пусть уже и использую канон так, как его никогда не стоило бы использовать, так что здесь свожу хэдканоны к минимальному количеству (одному) и выдвигаю такую гипотезу: Иллидан чертовски сильно подавляет свои эмоции потому, что боится.  
  
Вы, наверное, тоже боялись бы, если бы в последний раз, когда вы позволили себе проявить эмоции, вас заперли бы в тюрьме.  
  
Да, таков вот мой хэдканон. Вот такая вот гипотеза. Иллидан не хочет открыто проявлять свои эмоции потому, что боится того, что это поставит под риск его свободу. Не так уж и сложно представить, что он может так считать; в конце концов, он помешан на контроле, даже над своими эмоциями, потому что всё может быть использовано против него. В прошлом так и случалось, и довольно часто: у этой вселенной есть какая-то необычная склонность бить Иллидана по яйцам каждый раз, как он даёт слабину.  
  
Вся эта беда с Войной Древних, предательством тех, кому он верил (я сейчас на тебя смотрю, Кель'тас)... Помните, когда Иллидан доставлял свои сообщения брату и Тиранде, в которых он искренне выразил свои эмоции и показал, что он им верит и что их любит, а они от него отмахиваются? Ну вот да.  
  
Вот так всё и есть. Просто подумайте над этим.  
  
И, в конце концов, я же говорил, что я ещё вернусь к теме сенсорной депривации, не правда ли?  
  
“Этот вид пытки быстро приводит к галлюцинациям и имеет длительные негативные эффекты. Заключенные могут содержаться в таком состоянии на протяжении месяцев и даже лет, а как только они покидают камеру, психологические последствия становятся необратимыми” [13].  
  
Это распространяется на большинство, если на все, виды пыток. Посттравматический синдром — очень серьёзное последствие, что можно ещё назвать психическим расстройством без всяких ограничений; любой человек может заработать его из-за любой травмы из их огромного разнообразия! Разве это не замечательно?  
  
(Нет, совсем нет.)  
  
Но сенсорная депривация — не единственный верный способ заработать старый-добрый посттравматический синдром: она также приводит к тем же последствиям, что и одиночное заключение, опять же потому, что часто они идут рука об руку, и к этому точно прибавятся и другие эффекты. Потому что всё всегда может стать хуже, если дело касается пыток.  
  
Сенсорная депривация как пытка предназначена для того, чтобы уничтожить личность, чтобы заставить её “потерять собственное “я” из-за длительных периодов изоляции” [14], и для этого она очень хороша.  
  
Ибрагим Набави, который пережил длительное заключение у иранского правительства, отмечает, что больше не мог спать без снотворного [15]. Но вот что на самом деле поразило меня в его словах: “Одиночество никогда не покидает тебя, даже после того, как ты давно “свободен”” [16].  
  
Представьте, что вы заперты в собственной голове настолько долго, окружены лишь белыми стенами, так что, даже когда вас спасают, вы никогда оттуда на самом деле не выбираетесь. Пытка продолжается, она продолжает на вас давит, и вы или ломаетесь, или прячетесь в самый дальний уголок своего сознания, где она не может вас достать и, откуда вы не можете потянуться за помощью. Часто это и посттравматический синдром, и самоизоляция, потому что нельзя считать происходящее настоящей пыткой, если люди не прикладывают все усилия, чтобы вытянуть из вас информацию, не правда ли? Люди, что забрасывают кого-то в пустую комнату на долгие годы, это не те люди, что будут стыдиться лжи и манипуляций. Так что они оставляют вас в одиночестве, где к вам медленно подбирается безумие, а единственными звуками, что вы можете слышать, оказываются ложь и оскорбления, а затем: “вы начинаете ломаться. И как только вы ломаетесь, они получают контроль. А затем вы начинаете во всём сознаваться” [17].  
  
“Ну и какое отношение всё это имеет к Иллидану?”, спросите вы, а я скажу — прямое.  
  
Потому что Иллидан был заперт во тьме на десять тысяч лет, его единственной компанией был орден воинов, единственной целью которых было удержать его там, а Майев известна тем, что она прямо-таки до абсурда повёрнута и пойдёт на всё, чтобы отомстить ему — она тоже та ещё психопатка. К этому мы тоже вернёмся позже (добавьте это к списку, почему бы и нет), но я уверен, вы и сами вполне понимаете, насколько это плохо. Не говорите мне, что Майев никогда не пошла бы на то, чтобы издеваться над Иллиданом, заставить его верить (или просто сказать ему, на тот момент этого было бы вполне достаточно), что Малфурион и Тиранда забыли о нём, потому что она точно это сделала бы.  
  
Но это лишь спекуляции, так ведь? Ну, спекуляции это как раз то, что даёт мне повод всё это писать, но я не заставлю вас терпеть их все. Это не цель этой статьи.  
  
И вот мы здесь: Иллидан пережил ад, и, как ни удивительно, выбрался без сильного посттравматического синдрома и видимых приступов паники. Как же это внимательно его с его стороны, быть готовым к битве после того, что можно свести к десяти тысячам лет нервного срыва и комы. Близзард могли бы признать хреновость своих таймлайнов (клянусь, я люблю Близзард больше собственной жизни, и проблемы у меня только вот с этим фактом) и нормально расписать травму Иллидана, но они этого не сделали, и по большей части, я это принимаю. Теперь только вам остается возмущаться по этому поводу.  
  
  
 **Заключение: к чему всё сводится**  
  
Вскоре становится очевидным, если об этом задуматься (куда более серьёзно, чем оно, скорее всего, заслуживает), что то, через что прошёл Иллидан, является пыткой. Это может быть последствием вполне американского мировоззрения Близзард, или же они отбрасывают в сторону всё, что не соответствует их “правилу крутости” (что всегда было и остаётся лучшим способом всё делать) — этого мы никогда не узнаем. Но какой бы ни была причина, происходящее оставляет больше вопросов, чем ответов.  
  
Что же это говорит об обществе калдораев в целом и о Малфурионе с Тирандой в частности, что они отбросили Иллидана (брата, друга, златоглазого посланника судьбы) в тень, как они тогда надеялись, до конца времен? Разве не было никого, кто возразил бы против его заключения, разве не оказалось никакого друга, что поддержал бы его, или же никто просто не знал правду о его судьбе? Если ночные эльфы не ограничивались ужасными пытками и противогуманными магическими экспериментами, то где была у них эта грань? И где же она сейчас?  
  
Каким был бы Иллидан, если бы его прописали больше как жертву, выжившего после пыток? Насколько эта травма повлияла на его способ мышления, действия, и сколько его сомнительных решений, что впоследствии привели к падению, может быть списано на то, как его разум навсегда был повреждён этим болезненным опытом?  
  
Каково это, вернуться в мир, который тебя забыл, в котором даже ты сам себя забыл? Многое изменилось за десять тысяч лет, тем более в мире Азерота; как Иллидан смог приспособиться, как он отреагировал на эти бесчисленные изменения? Что же говорит об Иллидане и его интеллекте то, что он или же стал свободно говорить на нескольких языках (талассийском, дренейском, может, даже орочьем и дарнасском, если последний вообще изменился), или же Иллидан научился как-то обходить своё незнание этих языков? Насколько сильнее травмировало его разум то, что он совсем потерял связь с миром?  
  
(Кто готов поспорить, что Иллидан заключил альянс с нагами, сатирами и эльфами крови потому, что они единственные, кто говорил на языке, который он хоть как-то понимает?)  
  
Я не буду пытаться прямо сейчас ответить на эти вопросы, во-первых, потому, что это не главное в этой статье, у меня есть вещи поважнее, чем писать докторскую по Иллидану, а эта статья уже занимает около десяти тысяч слов.  
  
И вот чем я закончу: пытки никогда не могут быть ничем оправданы. Нет ничего, никакого мнения, никакого аргумента, который может оправдать осознанные и систематические пытки кого-либо, будь он невинен или же виноват. Это оскорбление нас как общества, оскорбление наших законов, судовой системы, чувства морали, добра и зла. Нет ничего даже отдаленно справедливого, честного и понятного в пытках. Это такое же преступление, как убийство и изнасилование, потому что единственная цель пыток — навредить кому-то настолько, чтобы они сломались. Общество, одобряющее пытки, ничем не лучше того, что завоевывает новые земли резней. Оба эти способа покрыты кровью, пролитой в пустую, и ни один из них не заслуживает той славы, которой пользуется.  
  
То, через что прошёл Иллидан, является пыткой. Это никак по-другому не назовешь. Может, он её заслуживал; я могу написать и еще десять тысяч слов о том, почему это не так, но, если даже вдруг Иллидан и заслужил всё это, не было никакой причины заставлять его страдать в темноте дольше, чем до этого он жил и был на свободе. Это жестоко, совсем не нужно и невероятно бессмысленно, потому что это наказание не было затем, чтобы вытянуть из него какое-то признание. Это просто было болью ради боли, пыткой ради пытки.  
  
Можете считать это основой для дальнейшей статьи, потому что я, скорее всего, ещё вернусь к этой теме.  
  
Или же можете считать это заявлением в защиту Иллидана, который потерял всё в борьбе против Легиона; Иллидана, который умер однажды, а затем, когда его снова призвали в битву, никогда не сомневался и жертвовал тем немногим, что у него осталось; Иллидана, что делал всё для того, чтобы быть достойным любви и уважения единственной семьи, что у него была, а взамен получал лишь презрение. Не прощение, даже не ненависть; просто легкомысленное равнодушие от людей, что давно его бросили.  
  
Если так, то помните: Иллидан был далек от совершенства, но он этого не заслужил. Никто такого не заслуживает.

**Author's Note:**

> Введение  
> [1] Illidan, William King  
> [2] Warcraft III The Frozen Throne – Alliance Campaign  
> [3] https://americanaddictioncenters.org/withdrawal-timelines-treatments/  
> Одиночное заключение  
> [1]oxforddictionaries.com  
> [2][3][5][6][7][9][14]solitarywatch.com  
> [4][8][11][12][13]Illidan novel, William King  
> [10][15] https://io9.gizmodo.com/why-solitary-confinement-is-the-worst-kind-of-psycholog-1598543595  
> Сенсорная депривация  
> [1]oxforddictionaries.com  
> [2]https://medium.com/the-nib/flip-the-switch-2801d727a6d2  
> [3]United Nation Convention Against Torture: http://www.ohchr.org/EN/ProfessionalInterest/Pages/CAT.aspx  
> [4]https://www.state.gov/j/drl/rls/hrrpt/2006/78852.htm  
> [5][7][8][10][16]http://www.motherjones.com/politics/2012/10/donald-o-hebb-effects-extreme-isolation/  
> [6]https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_torture  
> [9][11][12][13][14][15]http://www.dailymail.co.uk/sciencetech/article-509648/Losing-mind-What-happens-48-hours-pitch-black-bunker.html  
> Последствия  
> [1][2][4]https://io9.gizmodo.com/why-solitary-confinement-is-the-worst-kind-of-psycholog-1598543595  
> [3]solitarywatch.com  
> [5] World of Warcraft cinematic: Refusal of the Gift  
> [6] Illidan novel, William King  
> [7]https://maketheconnection.net/  
> [8]https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Social_isolation  
> [9][10]Merriam-Webster dictionnary  
> [11][12]https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Expressive_suppression  
> [13]http://emadion.it/en/tortures/white-torture-the-damage-it-can-cause/ :  
> [14][15][16][17]https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_torture:


End file.
